monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Spectra Vondergeist
Spectra Vondergeist, previously known as 'Ghost Girl', and 'Spectra von Hauntington' is the daughter of the Ghosts. She can float through the walls and possesses an “uncanny” ability to overhear school gossip. Portrayals In the music video for the Monster High Fright Song, there are several different character analogues who received creative interpretation by the video crew. The "Ghost Girl" is portrayed by Catina Duscio. Physical Description Classic Monster Spectra is the daughter of the ghost, and her chain accessories suggest she may be related to Jacob Marley's ghost from the Charles Dickens story A Christmas Carol. Jacob Marley was a business partner of Ebeneezer Scrooge, and together they delighted in cruelty, stinginess and greed. Marley died and Scrooge continued the business, but was too stingy to pay someone to paint out Marley's name on the sign outside of the office. Eventually, Marley's ghost appears to Scrooge to warn him about his own fate in the afterlife: he is covered in chains "long, and wound about him like a tail; it was made... of cash-boxes, keys, padlocks, ledgers, deeds, and heavy purses wrought in steel." While Jacob Marley is the most prominent fictional ghost where the chains are a distinct motif, chains have often been associated with ghosts in legends even before Dickens. Relationships Family Friends Pet Spectra's pet is a ghost ferret named Rhuen. Romance Spectra's Official Facebook Description Seen Spectra floating through any walls lately? Keep your eye on this ghoul because she’s always appearing out of thin air! Spectra is the wicked cool 16-year-old daughter of The Ghosts who always has her see-through finger on the pulse of Monster High. She’ll deny it, but she’s been known to fill in the gaps of missing information with her own ghostly imaginings! Some student bodies even think she’s the ghoul behind the anonymous MH advice column “Oh My Oracle,” but that rumor is still unconfirmed. If you run across a sneaky little ghost ferret, don’t fret! It’s just Rhuen, Spectra’s scary-cute mischievous pet. Meta Timeline * November 2, 2010: Mattel requested a trademark for the name "Spectra Vondergeist".Trademarkia listing for Mattel - Spectra Vondergeist * November 17, 2010: An Amazon listing appears for a Spectra von Hauntington doll * March 8, 2011: A picture of a prototype Spectra doll (named on the box as "Spectra von Hauntington") leaked onto Flickr * April 13, 2011: The box of a leaked Clawd and Draculaura 2-pack doll set showed small pics of Spectra and Abbey * May 13, 2011: Mattel released offcial pictures of both Spectra and Abbey with their pets on Facebook. * May 17, 2011: A Spectra doll had been bought at a Toyworld store in Australia. http://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=222742341086175&set=o.225525412480&type=1&ref=nf * June, 2011: Spectra will be in stores in The United States. http://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10150190531482481&set=pu.225525412480&type=1 Clothing As said on her diary 'Silk, silk, and more silk accentuated with a touch of metal.' Trivia * In early product listings, Spectra was known as "Ghost Girl" and "Spectra Von Hauntington" Gallery Screen shot 2010-11-22 at 9.34.03 PM.png|Atamaii.com listing for Ghost Girl spectra.jpg|Photo via Teahoshi on Flickr (Amazon listing has been removed) Link to Teahoshi on Flickr S640x480.jpg|The first picture uploaded of Abbey and Spectra on the Clawd and Draculaura gift set. Picture1.jpg|Profile Spectra Spectradollleak.jpg|Spectra's prototype in her box before the name Vondergeist was chosen Fb 2.jpg|And page in the Fearbook with the new characters. 3.png|Spectra's possible Freaky Flaw spectra_vondergeist_by_darkodark-d3casym.jpg|A Spectra drawing made by Darko'll. 222268_10150190531482481_225525412480_7361911_147212_n.jpg|Spectra's Monster High Facebook picture uploaded on Friday the 13th, 20111. Monster20High20Spectra20Vandergeist20Doll.jpg|A picture of Spectra found on the Twist Magizine website for the contest to win a Spectra doll before it comes out. Spectra Unboxed.jpg|The Spectra Vondergeist doll bought in Australia. bio.jpg|Spectra's bio Spectra box.jpg|Spectra close up on the back of her box. back box.jpg|The back of Spectra's box. new and old with sv.jpg|Cleo Basic and School's Out with Spectra References Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Characters Released in 2011 Category:Spectra Category:Article management templates Category:Administrative templates Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Girls Category:Template documentation Category:General wiki templates Category:Site maintenance Category:Girls Category:Music Video Category:Files Category:Site maintenance Category:Administrative templates Category:ShatteredSoul13's Original Characters Category:Doll Assorments Category:Drama468's Original Characters Category:Image wiki templates Category:Template documentation Category:Dolls Category:Characters Without Dolls Category:Template documentation Category:Infobox templates Category:Characters Without Dolls Category:Original Characters Category:Organization Category:Spectra Category:Image wiki templates Category:Infobox templates Category:Help desk Category:Templates Category:Characters in Dawn of the Dance Category:Original Character Girls Category:Forums Category:Characters Category:Infobox Templates Category:Original Character Girls Category:Community Category:Images Category:Policy Category:ShatteredSouls13's Original Characters Girls Category:General wiki templates Category:Characters Category:Original Character Girls Category:Electrocuties Category:Top 10 Lists Category:Images Category:Doll Assorments Category:Diaries Category:Characters in Dawn of the Dance Category:Electrocuties Category:Related characters Category:BlogListingPage Category:Administrative templates Category:Watercooler Category:Site administration Category:General wiki templates Category:Original Character Girls Category:Original Characters Category:CC-BY files Category:Webisodes Category:Original Character Boys Category:Characters in School's Out Category:Help desk Category:Community Category:Original Character Boys Category:Infobox templates Category:Cross Pets Category:Blog posts Category:Characters Category:Watercooler Category:Webisodes Category:Girls Category:Original Character Girls Category:Press Coverage Category:Wiki Category:OCpics Category:Drama468's Original Characters Category:Template documentation Category:Original Character Diaries Category:Characters in Dawn of the Dance Category:Original Character Boys Category:General wiki templates Category:Characters Without Dolls Category:Templates Category:Music Video Category:Press Coverage Category:Blog posts Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Schools Category:General wiki templates Category:Wiki Category:Music Video Category:Book Characters Category:Pickledudette's Original Characters Category:Guys Category:Watercooler Category:General wiki templates Category:General wiki templates Category:Original Character Boys Category:Spectra Category:Webisodes Category:Characters Category:Category pages Category:Blog posts Category:Watercooler Category:Webisodes Category:Videos Category:Dolls Category:General wiki templates Category:Characters in Dead Tired Category:Template documentation Category:Original Character Diaries Category:Characters in Dawn of the Dance Category:Characters Category:Original Character Girls